In recent years, with the popularity of intelligent display product and increasingly fierce market competition, three dimensional (3D) display technology has been developing rapidly and made great progress. The display product develops towards a light and thin trend, which draws great attention of technological researchers in 3D field. At the same time, with the revolution of display technology, the display technology is experiencing transition from two dimensional (2D) display mode to 3D display mode. Among 3D display technologies, a naked-eye 3D display technology has become a new development trend in the display field. The naked-eye 3D display technology is used in more and more display products. When human eyes see an actual object, since there is a slight difference between the distances of two eyes from the object, a 3D display effect can be shown. According to 3D display technology, when a photographed object is shown on a display equipment, the 3D display effect of the actual object can be achieved. In the naked-eye 3D display technology, the feature of slight difference between the distances of two eyes from the object is also used. That is, according to the naked-eye 3D display technology, a certain technical means is used so that the display equipment can show two images with different display effects to right eye and left eye respectively. Therefore, an audience does not need to wear an auxiliary device, and a lifelike 3D image can be obtained.
According to the naked-eye 3D display technology in the prior art, a substrate is coated with a sealant; a convex lens A2 is formed by a mould; and the convex lens A2 is fitted on a display screen A1 so as to form a naked-eye 3D lens. The disadvantage of this kind of 3D lens lies in that only a 3D display mode can be realized, while the 3D lens cannot be switched between the 3D display mode and the 2D display mode. Moreover, this kind of naked-eye 3D lens has a complicated production procedure, a high production cost, and a low intelligent degree, which would not facilitate the development of 3D display technology and the improvement of product quality.